A Legend No More
by Tu
Summary: Prequal to Death of a Legend. How a Legend dies.
1. Death A

Title: A Legend No More

Author:Tu

Rating: Pg

Season/Sequel: Prequel to Death of a Legend.

Disclaimer: I don't own House (Dang.)

Author's Notes: This was swimming around my head as I began to write Death of a Legend. How did House die? This piece can stand-alone. It's really just some random silliness I need to get out of my head to concentrate on Death Of a Legend. I had killed House in a different way, but this was more amusing to me.

* * *

Hmm, this was not how I expected to go. It was just not dramatic enough. It lacked something. Something that made it more, I don't know, me. Where was the anger, the abuse, and the fire.

Jimmy had said I would kill myself on my motorcycle. What was it he had said all those years ago? Ah, yes 'machines that go 150 miles an hour and crippled drug addicts don't mix'. He use to tell me about this reoccurring dream of his. One in which I was run over by not one but two different cars and he had to come identify the ripped apart pieces of my body. Ha, shows what he knows.

Stacy had once said I would die from one of my team finally having enough and beating me over the head with the 'board'. Hm, I like the imagery. But, then again Stacy was wrong about a lot of things in my life.

Steve had never voiced his opinion on my death. All twelve of him. I think he lived happy in the knowledge that he was safe and got to eat everything he wanted just as before the strange man took him in. Luck rat!

The nurse's in the clinic probably had a bet going that some random clinic patents would take me out. Something deadly, but not to messy. Except for that blond nurse, she probably hoped some lesbian would take me out. I'm sure her boat goes that way. The pharmacist would probably take me out himself. Poison my Vicadion on day.

The multitude of donors, whom hated me, could care less. I was gone that's all that mattered. No more Greg House messing up the 'order' of things.

The original 'ducklings' would probably care less. Chase would laugh and say I got what was coming to me. Then feel bad about laughing. Then feel bad about feeling bad. Stupid British wombat spent too much time with Cameron. Cameron would cry and bemoaned the heavens at my passing. Then she would be glad she got 'over' me. Then eat a tub of ice cream. Yes, I like that thought. Foreman, Foreman wouldn't lose any sleep. He would simply shrug and move on. Stupid ex-car thief. Stupid, grr, I lie. Of all the 'ducklings,' he would care.

Lisa, Cuddy, no just Lisa now. She was the one person I would most like to spear this pain. Jimmy would grieve and move on, but Lisa. Lisa will never let it go. How could she? She was, is my everything. My enemy, my lover, my everything, my sparing partner, my sanity. I can see her now. Calling everyone, making all the arrangements. She and Jimmy will be the only ones to show up at my funeral. The kids will call, say they wish they could make it, but in the end. In the end, it will be Jimmy, Lisa, and me. Only I'll be in the ground. Of all the things I'll miss. Lisa will be the worst.

I stand watching the paramedics working on my lifeless body. Hmm, I don't look so good. I wonder as I watch if I will see my favorite patent, the come guy. Hmm, I really should have learned his name.

Who would have though it? Greg House would be taken out…by a three year old on a swing. A three year old who had yet to master the concept of holding on to said swing. No, because this stupid child couldn't hold on, I'm dead. Stupid world


	2. Death B

Title: A Legend No More

Author: Tu

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: see first chapter

Author's Notes: After reviewing (and being beaten up side the head) I have written an ALTIRNITIVE death for House.

* * *

I knew that I would die, one day. I just didn't think it would be today. Hmm, karma can really bite you in the ass sometimes. I have, had, thought of my own death. I imagined going out in a blaze of glory on my motorcycle. Or dying in a mysterious gas leak. Set by an angry ex-employee, with my luck. But this was not only unexpected but just WRONG! 

I knew that my bad habits would catch up with me at some point. But I figured that I had given them up in enough time to heal some of the damage they had caused. I knew that my liver was more or less shot from taking so much Vicodine. I had been forced to stop drinking. I had given up smoking after Steve came to live with me. And after the first Steve had died I never took it back up. I had even been forced to eat a healthy diet.

Not that I would complain. No Never, not me. I had after much suffering and trials, found true happiness. It's always in the last place you look. The one person who could truly make me happy had been in my life all along. I just was to blind to notice. Stubborn stupid distracted, whatever. I had taken the biggest risk of my life one night and had been given my hearts desire. Who would have ever guessed that I, Greg House would one day be married with children. Lisa had taken a chance on me. And helped me realize what I had been missing. I knew about the rumors that Wilson and I were a couple, but come on. If I had batted for the other team, Wilson would have been one of the last people I would have chosen.

It's true that when you die your life flashes before your eyes. I saw all of the people I cared about in those few moments before my heart stopped. Lisa, Jimmy, the kids, and the 'ducklings'. Chase, Cameron, and Foreman had all gone on to do great things. Sure others had come before them and others had followed, but none had wormed their way into my heart like those three. In some ways it was like I had changed them, if only a little.

I watched from outside myself as the doctor worked to bring me back. I sighed as they tried and failed. On the other side of the glass I could see Lisa and Jimmy holding on to each other as they realized the inevitable. One of the doctors came out to tell them that my heart had just stop in mid-beat and that they had been unable to restart it. He told them he was sorry for their loss and moved on. I laughed at the irony of it all. The Great Greg House struck down in the middle of a review board meeting by a heart attack of all things. I sighed and began to walk toward the famous 'light'.

I wonder what people will say at my funeral. Oh, look it's Coma Guy and the soaps are on.


End file.
